


Control

by Anomalee



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam and Layla in the sinbin, Based on a Dream, Dom/sub, F/M, Latex Kink, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, my mind is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalee/pseuds/Anomalee
Summary: Adam's a bit out of his element but Layla's in control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sudo_InkR4VEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo_InkR4VEN/gifts).



> This one is for sudo_InkR4VEN; Layla's creator, my wonderful RP partner-in-crime and fellow denizen of the sinbin. I meant for this to be your birthday present but it's hella late. I'm so sorry. I love these two together no matter if they are smutting or angsting or fluffing or what. Thank you!!
> 
> Also, a shout-out to Black for all your chats and writing encouragement. Thank you and keep doing what you do!
> 
> Comments and constructive crit is always welcome.  
> Enjoy!

Palms pressed against the wall; fingers curling against the hard surface looking for purchase they could not find as Adam exhaled slowly in an attempt to steady his shaky breaths. An ivory hand ran through his hair; admiring, grasping, pulling... Pulling his head back slightly as its owner leaned closer. The sensation was countless tiny sparks hitting his skull and it snaked down his spine like fire. 

Layla.. 

He felt the heat of her body behind him; brushing against him. She wore barely anything and he had on even less. Her hips pressed against his augmented ass and her chest against his back, the only thing between them was the black latex she wore on top and bottom; the heat of their bodies transferring through it. So good, the sensation was so good and Adam wanted to turn around and run his hands over his partner's body; to feel the the shiny black material against his hands, his mouth, but not now; not yet. Images swam in his head. Wait, Adam, wait. There'll be time for that. There'll be a time.

She was speaking to him; not with words but with her movements. Telling him she was there and in control, in control. Layla's hand loosened in his thick, dark, hair and slid down the back of his head, his neck, her own augmented fingers lingering over the collar she had put there, the only thing he wore besides the pinkish flush on his otherwise normally pale skin. 

The fingers of the hand on Adam's neck tucked into the collar, pulling down gently, ever so gently, but enough to give him the message. Mine, focus on me. And he needed it because they weren't alone; others were there, off at the opposite end of the room, murmuring quiet words between themselves. Another gentle tug on the collar. Focus. Ignore them for now. Focus.

"Layla..." He growled her name, gravelly and low. Quiet enough for only her to hear. 

Behind him, she smiled. She was enjoying this.. Her other hand found his hip and squeezed lightly, stirring the fire that had begun to wake in his loins. Fingers explored the seams between flesh and augmentation before Layla’s hand went flat against Adam and her ivory palm began to caress the landscape of her lover; first across his abdomen and then up his chest. Her touch was warm and Adam’s skin tingled with a thousand of the lightest pinpricks of anticipation beneath the steady pressure and gentle friction. 

"Hmm, Pet?" Her response was playful, a bit of a tease, but still genuine and caring; if he needed something she was listening. 

He didn't though, except, more of this. All of this. The next sound out of his mouth as her fingers found one of his nipples, a choked moan, confirmed that if his body language was not enough. Layla chuckled, her one hand leaving his collar to snake around his waist, drifting down, down between Adam's legs. She made him spread wider; a nudge from her booted foot against the inside of an onyx shin. "Good, Adam." she cooed; fingers brushing the inside of his synthetic thigh before cupping his balls in her hand and beginning to massage them slowly but firmly. 

There was another moan from Adam; deep and resonant this time, and his head rolled back and to the side, green eyes flashing with lust and searching out the woman who now held onto him and carefully deconstructed his guards; unwinding the threads that bound him only to replace them with her own.

He found her lips, warm and smiling, and he pressed his own against them greedily. She let him, for a moment at least, kissing him back only briefly before the hand on his chest came up to find his chin and guided him back to face the wall, “Impatient, are we?” Layla clicked her tongue, “We’ll have to change that.”

The hand that had been fondling his balls was suddenly gone, though not for long, and when it returned it was slicked with lube and instead found his dick. More noises rose in Adam’s throat at the sensation and he let his head drop so he could see Layla’s hand on him. He loved that; watching that. Her sleek augmented hand skillfully stroking his cock. Slow at first, tantalizingly slow, pausing to draw lazy circles on the sensitive tip.

Layla's touch was electric; it always was. Purposeful and precise, she knew what he loved, knew what he craved, knew how to make him utterly hers. A sigh; her name half whispered, crossed Adam’s lips. Whatever and whoever else was in the room faded from his awareness. It was him and Layla. Layla; pressed against him with arms wrapped around him and holding him.

Tight.

Nailless fingers curled into his chest and the hand on his dick slid down to close firmly around the base of his shaft. 

“No cumming unless I say so, Adam.” Layla’s instruction came with the briefest touch of her lips against his bearded jaw, “Good things come to those who wait.”


End file.
